Le Fruit Défendu
by Dirty Soul
Summary: Imaginez l'être que vous méprisez le plus, vivre chez vous. Supposez maintenant que ce dédain se transforme en affection, puis en amour ardent. Imaginez maintenant que l'objet de tous vos désirs se trouve être la sœur de votre femme. Bienvenue dans l'enfer de Kuchiki Byakuya...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: « _Mitsuketta… Rukia_ »**

* * *

-Kuchiki-san!

Byakuya retint un soupir d'ennui. Son assistant aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant fit irruption dans son bureau sans même frapper.

Planché sur un dossier compliqué, Byakuya tournait le dos à la grande baie vitrée qui ornait son luxueux bureau d'avocat du quartier d'affaire de Tokyo. À part quelques photos ici et là de sa femme Hisana, son lieu de travail était somptueusement impersonnel. Une bibliothèque contenant tous les livres pénales, tous les grands traités de loi, de rhétoriques des grands auteurs étaient parfaitement rangés et alignés. Un ordinateur blanc dernier cri trônait sur un bureau d'ébène; la pile de dossiers tenait en équilibre incertain sur le coin, des fauteuils en cuir gris étaient placés sous un cerisier nain en pot. Le tout constituait un ensemble agréable, spacieux et design.

-Kuchiki-san! appela une seconde fois Renji.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, voulant d'abord terminer ce qu'il faisait. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que lui et Abarai travaillait ensemble, mais le roux ne semblait toujours pas comprendre sa manière de procéder. Après quelques minutes de silence, Byakuya consentit enfin à lever des yeux gris acier.

-Que se passe-t-il Renji? J'avais cru te préciser de ne pas me déranger. Sous _aucun_ prétexte, fit froidement Byakuya en fusillant le pauvre Renji de son regard cassant.

Ce dernier avait comme toujours ses cheveux attaché d'un élastique qui faisait ressortir ses petits yeux noirs.

-Euh…Votre femme vient d'appeler. Elle a dit que c'était urgent, dit Renji en regardant le sol, penaud.

-Dis-lui que je la rappellerai.

L'avocat retourna à son travail l'air pas très concerné.

-C'est que…Elle a dit que c'était urgent, répéta le roux.

Tout en continuant d'écrire Byakuya redit:

-J'ai dit que je la rappellerai.

Renji n'osa plus insister et quitta le bureau aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que la psychorigidité de l'avocat était un réel problème, auquel on ne pouvait pas remédier d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

Byakuya se dit que si cela n'avait pas été pour sa femme, jamais il n'aurait consentit à accepter un homme tel qu'Abarai Renji pour le seconder. Certes, il était assez brillant mais il était tellement bruyant, maladroit et vulgaire! Byakuya avait tenté d'améliorer le comportement de son second, mais rien n'y faisait. Après tout, un misérable restait un misérable toute sa vie. Il n'en aurait pour ainsi dire rien à faire si seulement Renji ne représentait pas en partie l'image et la réputation du cabinet.

Mais pour Hisana, il décrocherait la lune s'il le fallait, alors il l'avait engagé bien que se soit contre son gré. À ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, Renji avait été un ami de longue date et qui puis est, très proche de Hisana. Rien que pour cela, Byakuya se devait de le remercier, compte tenu de la vie lamentable et malheureuse qu'avait eu sa femme. Cette dernière ayant voulu donner un coup de pouce à Renji pour entrer dans le monde du travail, elle avait supplié son mari de trouver quelque chose pour le roux. Il fut pris d'abord en stagiaire et finalement engagé dans le cabinet familial Kuchiki.

Pensant à Hisana, Byakuya posa son regard sur un des portraits de sa femme souriante. Mais même à travers la photo, il percevait la souffrance et la tristesse dans les yeux bleus foncés de sa femme. Après tout, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il la connaissait.

Il l'avait rencontré sur les bancs de la fac de droit. Alors que lui avait eu la chance de vivre et de grandir dans un environnement très favorisé, Hisana elle, avait vécu un enfer perpétuel. Elle était issue d'une famille pauvre. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère décédée d'un cancer, et son père alcoolique, la battait. Un jour que la jeune Hisana s'était présenté à l'école un œil au beurre noir, les services sociaux étaient rapidement intervenus. Mais ils avaient séparé la jeune Hisana âgé de 12 ans de sa petite sœur Rukia qui n'était encore à l'époque qu'un bébé. Elles furent placés dans deux familles d'accueil différentes et n'eurent plus aucun contact.

Une fois que Hisana eut atteint sa majorité, elle avait vainement tenté de retrouver Rukia, mais l'assistante sociale avait jugé incapable l'ainée de s'occuper d'elle, étant donné qu'elle suivait des cours intenses et avait un travail à côté qui suffisait à peine pour payer le loyer. Son logement n'avait pas non plus été considéré comme un environnement sain pour sa jeune sœur. On ne lui avait donc pas fourni l'adresse où était Rukia. Puis une fois qu'elle fut marié à Byakuya à l'âge de 25 ans, plus rien ne l'empêchait de la retrouver. Elle était mariée à un homme plus que riche, qui pouvait subvenir à tous ses besoins. Le seul et unique problème était que Rukia seulement âgée de 13 ans, avait fugué.

Depuis Hisana s'évertuait à la retrouver, mais jusqu'à présent cela n'avait jamais rien donné. Byakuya ne disait rien mais s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rassurer sa femme, il avait perdu tout espoir. Cela faisait 5 ans de mariage et 5 ans de recherches frénétiques de sa belle-sœur. Ces derniers temps, sa femme avait même pris l'habitude irrationnelle et désespérée de vouloir marcher à pied à tous prix, où qu'elle aille, dans l'espoir de tomber sur Rukia. L'état de santé de sa femme aussi physiquement et mentalement étaient des motivations en plus pour Byakuya, qui était témoin de la détérioration de la femme qu'il aimait -à sa manière- le plus au monde. Il savait que jamais elle ne pourrait vivre en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas revu le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Il remuerait ciel et terre jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le fallait, pour le bien de Hisana.

S'inquiétant tout à coup du message que Renji lui avait fait parvenir, Byakuya s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro de son domicile. Après quelques secondes, sa femme répondit.

-Hisana?

-Byakuya! cria-t-elle presque. Tu ne me croiras jamais, mon amour! Je l'ai retrouvé! Je l'ai retrouvé!

Byakuya fut muet pendant un court instant, choqué. Cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait d'entendre ses mots. Et maintenant que c'était fait, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'une voix collectée, il reprit:

-En es-tu sûr? Bien sûr?

-Oui, j'en suis absolument certaine! Elle est allée à l'hôpital d'Aiiku récemment, et quand ils ont consulté son dossier, ils m'ont appelé!

Byakuya se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas avoir eu foi en sa femme. Hisana avait toujours dit qu'elle sentait que c'était bel et bien dans la capitale qu'elle retrouverait Rukia. Elle avait eu raison.

-Où se trouve-t-elle maintenant?

-Elle habite dans une petite ville qui s'appelle Karakura. J'y vais dès demain, fit Hisana d'une voix excitée.

-Non, ne fais pas ça, lança Byakuya la tête toujours sur les épaules. Il vaut mieux l'appeler d'abord. Tu ne peux pas te présenter à une sœur quasiment inconnue du jour au lendemain. Il faut tâter le terrain, voir si elle veut te rencontrer.

Byakuya hésita un moment.

-Tu peux le dire, interrompit finalement Hisana. Je l'ai abandonné. Je le sais. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je le regrette.

-Arrête ça Hisana. Tu t'es évertué à la retrouver dans les mesures du possible. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

Après un court moment de silence, Byakuya termina la conversation en assurant Hisana qu'il rentrait de suite à la maison, pour discuter plus tranquillement du sujet.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Byakuya était au volant de la voiture grise rutilante, avec auprès de lui sa femme, roulant vers la petite ville de Karakura. Ils avaient bien tenté d'essayer de joindre par téléphone Rukia mais elle n'avait pas laissé ses coordonnée à l'hôpital, et son numéro ne figurait pas sur l'annuaire.

Hisana n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait 18 ans qu'elle attendait ça. C'était donc en ce dimanche pluvieux de fin mai, qu'ils allaient lui rendre visite directement. Alors qu'une des mains de Byakuya était sur le volant, l'autre résidait dans la main menue et tremblante de Hisana. Elle ne se départait pas de son faible sourire qui semblait à ce moment-là crispé. Son mari ne dit rien du tout. « Toujours aussi prolixe à ce que je vois » se moqua intérieurement Hisana. La plupart des gens le voyait comme cet être froid et snob mais elle, savait mieux que ça. Avec elle, bien que gardant toutefois certaines distances, Byakuya était doux, patient et attentionné. Elle l'aimait à la folie et lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Sans lui, Hisana n'aurait pas été le même femme, elle n'aurait pas été si heureuse.

Alors qu'il faisait des arcs de cercle avec son pouce sur la main douce et petite de Hisana, elle se mit à détailler son mètre quatre-vingt, sa peau laiteuse, ses longs cheveux aussi noir que les ténèbres, son nez fin, aquilin et droit. Hisana termina par les yeux. Des yeux argentés, profonds, qui étaient le miroir de son âme. Les expressions de son visage étant presque tout le temps sous clé, Hisana avait appris à les déchiffrer dans ses yeux. Ainsi, elle le connaissait mieux que personne, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Dire qu'elle n'était pas peu fier d'avoir un mari si beau aurait été un mensonge. Avec un dernier regard satisfait pour son Byakuya, elle détourna son attention vers sa fenêtre.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le paysage qui les entourait devenait glauque. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination. Byakuya regarda plusieurs fois l'adresse pour être sur de ne pas s'être trompé. Mais non, il ne se trompait pas. C'était bien là qu'habitait Asou Rukia, dans un quartier à l'allure malfamé. L'avocat avec une moue de dégout jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Des drogués délirant étaient affalés sur les porches de maisons à moitié en ruine; des femmes en tenue qui ne laissaient planer aucun doute quand à leur métier étaient regroupées sur la chaussée et fumaient; des carcasses de voitures jonchaient la route; de la musique hard-rock vibraient de part et d'autre de la rue.

Le regard bleu nuit de Hisana exprima une profonde inquiétude et quelque chose proche de la peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver, peur de ce que sa petite sœur était devenue dans un endroit pareil. Cette ambiance lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenir de son enfance avec son père. Byakuya se rendant compte de la détresse de sa femmes, sortit de son flegme habituel, se pencha vers sa femme et lui baisa tendrement la joue pour lui redonner courage. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Leurs regards, leurs gestes suffisaient amplement. Byakuya étira un bref sourire et reprit aussitôt contenance.

Le couple descendit de voiture et la moitié des personnes qui se trouvaient là, leur jetèrent des coups d'œil peu amène. Byakuya s'empara du bras de sa femme et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils remontèrent une allée défoncée et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers d'un immeuble vétuste. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, Hisana réussit à lire sur une des boites aux lettres son nom de jeune fille. Rukia habitait au 6è étage. Arrivés à destination, Hisana resta pétrifié au seuil de l'appartement. Byakuya fut celui qui porta les premiers coups à la porte.

-Qui c'est? leur parvint une voix grave.

-Non! lança d'un coup Hisana, en tirant son mari en arrière. Il vaut mieux revenir un autre jour! Je ne suis pas prête! C'était une erreur! Je...

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour découvrir, une jeune femme de petite taille, aux courts cheveux d'ébène et aux grands yeux bleus océans. Elle était habillée d'un t-shirt rouge et d'un short en jean. Byakuya crut voir en face de lui le double exact de sa femme. Il était difficile de savoir laquelle des deux sœurs avaient l'air le plus stupéfaite.

-Rukia? articula enfin Hisana.

Alors qu'un sourire commençait à bourgeonner sur les lèvres de l'ainée, sa petite sœur lui claqua violemment la porte au nez.

* * *

**Je carbure aux reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: « _Saikai_ »**

* * *

Hisana resta planter là, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu pour laisser place à de la peine et de l'incompréhension. Byakuya quand à lui, ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait vu. Toute personnes, y compris lui, pourrait aisément confondre ou prendre les deux sœurs pour des jumelles tant la ressemblance était frappante.

Après un moment de flottement, Byakuya revint à la réalité et se rendit compte de l'état de sa femme, et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce que cette gamine venait réellement de claquer la porte au nez de sa femme et...au sien? Sans même un petit mot de réconfort pour Hisana, il se mit à tambouriner sur le seuil.

-Byakuya...commença la femme menue, n'insistons pas. Nous reviendrons. Je...comprend parfaitement ce qu'elle a pu ressentir. Tu avais raison. Allons-nous en d'ici. S'il te plaît.

-Pas tant que ta sœur n'aura pas ouvert cette satanée porte! fit Byakuya en continuant de marteler dessus.

Pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là? À peine retrouvée ou pas, belle-sœur ou non, personne n'avait le droit de piétiner Byakuya. Personne, et surtout pas une petite idiote pareille.

-Allez-vous en! hurla Rukia de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas vous parler!

-Ouvrez, dit Byakuya sans même élever la voix.

-Vous êtes sourd? Je vous demande de partir!

Elle voulait se montrer têtu? Eh bien, cette gamine avait trouvé plus borné qu'elle. Byakuya était absolument déterminer à continuer à frapper à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, lorsque Hisana attrapa au vol sa main qui s'apprêtait de nouveaux à s'abattre. Elle regarda fixement son mari puis s'avança pour prendre sa place.

-Rukia? croassa Hisana en collant presque sa bouche à la porte afin d'être sûr d'être entendu de sa voix douce. Je suis Kuchiki Hisana, votre...non, ta sœur. Je sais que mon mari et moi venons à l'improviste mais...Cela fait des années que je te cherche Rukia! Je te le jure! Des années! S'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer. Au moins pour t'expliquer! Je te promet que si par la suite, tu décidai de ne plus me revoir...Je respecterai ta décision. Mais pour l'instant ouvre, je t'en supplie!

Il fallait croire que le speech de Hisana avait produit son effet. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Rukia passa au-dehors une tête à la mine chamboulée et incrédule.

-Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, murmura t-elle.

Hisana prit les devants, Byakuya suivit derrière, pas franchement ravi. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Rukia.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit appartement deux pièces miteux. Byakuya pensa dédaigneusement que le salon faisait à peine la taille sa penderie. Un petit canapé beige trônait au milieu de la pièce ainsi qu'une mini télé. Après avoir parcouru rapidement le pauvrement décoré salon du regard, Hisana s'éclaircit la gorge et ne quitta plus des yeux Rukia. Les deux sœurs ne se lâchaient plus du regard jusqu'à ce que Rukia brise le silence:

-Je vous donne 10 minutes, je dois aller bosser.

-Ça ne sera pas suffisant! Il y a tellement de choses que je dois...

-Tant pis, vous avez 10 minutes. Alors? embraya Rukia qui semblait perdue. Vous...vous êtes ma...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, comme si le dernier mot qu'elle allait prononcer était tabou, inconcevable.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, reprit tranquillement Hisana.

-Vous êtes peut-être ma s-sœur, mais j'vous connais pas.

Hisana avait l'air blessé du ton froid et distant qu'utilisait Rukia à son encontre. Elle donnait l'impression de parler à une inconnue. Ce qui était, en y repensant, quasiment le cas.

-Tu devrais parler avec plus de respect, jeune fille, réprima néanmoins Byakuya désapprobateur.

Rukia tourna les yeux vers l'homme au fond de la pièce qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille. Elle semblait le découvrir pour la première fois.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Kuchiki Byakuya, le mari de Hisana, se présenta t-il.

-Qui que vous soyez, allez-vous en. Ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est une affaire entre ma s-s...votre femme et moi.

Byakuya fut plus que choqué. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé avec un ton aussi impolie et irrespectueux. C'était surtout dû au fait qu'il était intimidant avec son mètre quatre-vingt, son visage inexpressif et dur. La deuxième raison était qu'il était un Kuchiki, un membre de cette famille noble, crainte et respecté de tout le pays. Cette Rukia ne devait sûrement pas le connaître, sinon jamais elle n'aurait eu l'inconscience ou l'audace de...

-Vous allez partir oui? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

-Attend, Rukia c'est mon mari. Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, il est...

-Vous peut-être, mais moi c'est une autre affaire. Et puis j'veux pas qu'il entende ce qu'on a se dire. C'est privé.

-Mais...

-Hisana. Laisse, interrompit Byakuya sereinement. Tu me retrouveras dans la voiture.

Il regarda furtivement sa femme puis s'en alla promptement avec dignité. Si à l'extérieur il ne montrait rien, un petit volcan de colère et d'indignation se formait doucement en lui. Et sûrement à l'égard de sa belle-sœur. Il commençait déjà à regretter de l'avoir retrouvée.

Byakuya constata avec une irritation grandissante, que les 10 minutes initiales s'étaient transformés en 30 longues minutes pendant lesquelles il s'était cloitré dans l'habitacle sec de sa voiture, à guetter le retour de Hisana. Mine de rien, Byakuya était un homme extrêmement impatient. Il se mit à consulter ses mails de travail pour faire passer le temps. Si cela n'avait pas été pour Hisana, il serait déjà partit depuis longtemps. Cette Rukia devrait remercier le ciel d'être la sœur de la femme qu'il aimait, sinon...

Alors qu'il pleuvait de plus en plus, Byakuya vit Hisana sortir en courant de l'immeuble pour se réfugier auprès de lui, trempée. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage aux traits fins.

-Que s'est-il passé? questionna Byakuya perplexe.

-Elle a dit oui, fit-elle n'ayant pas l'air d'y croire.

-« Oui »?

-Elle a accepté de me parler. De me connaître.

Puis soudainement, sans prévenir elle éclata en sanglots et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains. Byakuya prit de dépourvu se tut, interdit.

-Hisana...

-Je suis tellement désolé Byakuya! Je suis sûr que je dois être un poids pour toi..Si tu savais à quel point je suis h-heureuse maintenant! Et t-toi, pendant t-toutes ses années t-tu étais là à me supporter! M-merci mon amour!

-Hisana. Regarde-moi, ordonna Byakuya d'une voix douce en plaçant sa main sous son fin menton. Jamais tu n'as été un fardeau pour moi. Si je suis resté auprès de toi, si je t'ai soutenue, c'est parce que...

Peu importe combien il le voulait, les mots -bien qu'il les pensait très fort- ne parvenaient jamais à franchir le cap de ses lèvres. Mais Hisana comprenait.

À travers son visage ruisselant, elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Byakuya s'empressa d'essuyer de sa main toutes traces de ses nuisances humides qui venaient gâcher la beauté épurée de sa femme. Cette dernière s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota:

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Alors qu'une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser s'empara de lui, Byakuya se rappela qu'ils étaient toujours dans ce quartier malfamé et pas du tout à l'abri des regards. Son grand-père, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris, lui avait aussi enseigné la pudeur et le sens de la retenue. Un Kuchiki ne devait jamais se laisser aller en quelques démonstrations d'affection en public. Il prit donc une discrète inspiration et se contint. Avec le nombre de fois où il avait réfréner ses désirs, l'exercice n'en était toujours pas plus aisé.

Byakuya mit la clé de contact et démarra la voiture. Après avoir traversé l'allée, il embrassa furtivement le front de sa femme. Un parfum de lavande envahit aussitôt ses narines et il se força à se reconcentrer sur la route.

Hisana irradiait de bonheur parce qu'elle venait de retrouver sa sœur, Byakuya lui était heureux parce que sa femme l'était. Le couple s'éloigna totalement inconscient des yeux océans qui les suivaient du regard.

* * *

Rukia s'assit sur son fauteuil, toujours secouée. Elle était enfin venue la chercher. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle espérait que ce jour arrive? Combien de temps?

Quand elle était toute petite, tous les soirs elle se mettait à sa fenêtre et priait le ciel que sa s-sœur (décidément elle ne s'y ferait jamais) vienne la chercher pour l'emmener au loin de cette horrible famille d'accueil. Tous les soirs, Rukia priait pour elle. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'était dit que sa grande sœur ne voulait peut-être pas d'elle. Si elle l'aimait, où était-elle?

Rukia se rappelait comme d'hier quand elle ne cessait de demander à Yoshino-san,son assistante familiale, pourquoi est-ce que Hisana ne venait pas la récupérer. C'est avec le recul que Rukia se rendait compte de la méchanceté et la cruauté de la réponse. Yoshino-san lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle était une « petite fille mal élevé, méchante et qui ne travaillait pas assez à l'école ». Dès lors, Rukia s'était efforcée d'avoir les meilleurs notes possibles et s'était évertuée à ne pas faire de bêtises comme tous les enfants qui étaient là-bas. Elle avait fait comme si Hisana était là pour la juger. Plus elle serait sage, plus tôt sa sœur viendrait la chercher.

Rukia renifla dédaigneusement face à cette stupide naïveté enfantine. Mais elle devait reconnaître que sans cette pression qu'elle s'était infligée à elle-même, elle aurait pu facilement tomber dans la délinquance, la drogue ou encore la prostitution. Elle avait peut-être arrêté ses cours lorsqu'elle avait fugué mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte de s'instruire en lisant tous les journaux, les magazines trouvés et les rares livres qu'elle avait réussi a acheté.

Le cœur de Rukia aussi avait bien souffert. L'abandon de ses parents puis celle de sa sœur, le vide affectif... Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa courte vie, elle s'était endurcie. Elle le savait et en était en faite plutôt contente. Vivre dans la rue, à jour le jour ne requiert pas d'avoir de bons sentiments, et être sensible n'était pas bonne chose. De toute manière elle n'avait pas eu le choix: il fallait savoir se montrer plus malin que les autres pour s'en sortir et tous les coups étaient permis. C'était une des règles de base pour survivre. À force d'être témoin d'atrocités, de la misère humaine, on se désensibilisait. Et puis, la compassion et l'entraide avaient été bien rares. Mais Rukia avait toujours essayé d'être plus ou moins honnête et solidaire. Enfin, autant qu'elle avait pu et dans la mesure du possible.

En pinçant ses lèvres, Rukia se releva d'un mouvement leste de son fauteuil. Le choc de revoir sa sœur passé, elle se sentait désormais en colère et éprouvait une grande rancune. Où était Hisana pendant tout ce temps? Où était-elle quand elle avait eu besoin d'elle? Quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir sous la tante qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher? Ou encore le jour où elle s'était fait agressé par toute une bande de sdf sous prétexte qu'elle avait osé squatté le pont qui leur appartenaient? Où était-elle quand elle crevait de froid, quand elle s'était sentie désespérément seule et abandonnée? Où était-elle?

Rukia refusait de souffrir une nouvelle fois pour Hisana. Elle ne voulait plus qu'elle chamboule à nouveau sa vie, elle avait mis bien trop de temps à panser ses plaies. Elle avait peur des nouveaux espoirs qu'on pourrait lui insuffler. Elle préférait de loin garder ses distances.

Mais Rukia avait tout de même accepter de la revoir dans deux jours dans un café pas très loin. Elle avait tout de même besoin de réponses. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne s'était absolument pas sentit prête à les entendre. Ça aurait été trop tôt, trop brutale.

Il fallait admettre que Rukia était affreusement curieuse de savoir ce que Hisana faisait maintenant, son parcours, ce qu'elle était devenue. Est-ce qu'elle avait vécu un calvaire comme elle? C'était très peu probable vu ses élégants vêtements, cette belle voiture...

Alors qu'elle se posait ces questions, son esprit divagua vers le grand homme qui l'avait si sévèrement dévisagé tout à l'heure, le mari de Hisana. Rukia ne s'était pas réellement attardée sur lui, trop occupé à dévisager le visage qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais du peu qu'elle en avait vu, Rukia se demandait ce que Hisana avait bien pu lui trouver. Il avait l'air froid, rigide et horriblement prétentieux. Autrement dit, tout ce qu'elle détestait. Ce Kuchiki ne s'était absolument pas gêné pour la regarder de haut et la snober. Rukia savait se montrer respectueuse quand elle le souhaitait, mais pourquoi aurait-elle dû faire un effort de courtoisie pour quelqu'un qui l'avait si ouvertement méprisé?

Rukia arpenta son salon quand elle tomba sur l'heure . Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait allait travailler! Elle allait être en retard! Elle courut se préparer pour prendre son tour de service dans la restaurant _Shiba no Teryouri_*. Heureusement que son patron n'était pas si à cheval que ça sur la l'assiduité.

Kaien Shiba était l'une des rares personnes en qui elle avait confiance. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu se payer un logement. Rukia n'avait que 18 ans, peut importe où elle se présentait, personne ne voulait d'une gamine.

L'année dernière, elle s'était présentée désespérée dans ce restaurant sachant déjà que la direction allait lui dire de déguerpir. Mais à son agréable surprise, alors qu'elle avait elle commencé à parler à un homme qui s'occupait de l'accueil des clients, un homme aux cheveux hérissés noirs avait fait irruption hors des cuisines en gueulant comme un fou un couteau à la main. Dès que son regard azur s'était posé sur Rukia, il lui avait demandé toujours en criant ce qu'elle voulait . À peine avait-elle finit de marmonner sa phrase morte de peur, qu'il lui avait demandé d'effectuer un premier service.

C'était toujours avec un large sourire qu'elle se rappelait de son premier jour. Jamais Kaien n'avait tenté se s'immiscer dans sa vie privée, jamais il ne posait de questions. Beaucoup aurait jugé cette attitude comme étant irresponsable et laxiste mais Rukia appréciait grandement. Ça allait faire bientôt un an qu'elle travaillait dans ce restaurant, et un an que Kaien était devenu un repère, un point d'ancrage sans lequel elle aurait bien sombré.

Elle enfila son manteau, mit son pantalon noir, s'empara d'un parapluie rose bonbon et sortit sous la pluie battante, ses pensées se redirigeant vers Hisana et à leur future rencontre. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir: elle en voulait à Hisana mais d'un autre côté, se dire qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle avait de la famille lui donnait du baume au cœur.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard**

Hisana était arrivée avec quelque minutes d'avance au petit café de Karakura, elle n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond chez elle. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à répété ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Rukia. La dernière fois qu'elle s'étaient vues, les deux sœurs n'avaient pas réellement discuté.

Premièrement, il fallait que Hisana lui dise à quel point elle était désolée; elle ne lui répéterai pas assez qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'elles soient séparées. Deuxièmement, Rukia devait savoir qu'il n'y avait pas un seul jour où Hisana n'avait pas pensé à elle et qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de la chercher. La chose la plus importante qu'elle se devait de mentionner était que bien qu'elle ne se soient presque jamais vu, elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Les voir réunies, avait toujours été son vœu le plus chère.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la vitre anxieusement, tout en répétant mentalement, Hisana n'entendit pas la chaise en face d'elle se tirer. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et vit Rukia tranquillement s'asseoir.

-Bonjour Rukia.

-Bonjour.

-Je suis heureuse que tu soies venue.

Rukia hocha la tête brièvement et déposa son sac. Tout ce que Hisana s'était préparée à dire avait disparu, elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer, un comble pour une avocate! Elle décida de faire simple.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, fit Rukia en haussant ses minces épaules.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Hisana regardait ses mains un petit peu gênée.

-Est-ce qui tu veux du thé? Un café peut-être?

-Ça ira.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation, tenta Hisana.

-J'écoute.

-Q-que veux-tu savoir?

-Tout. Raconte moi tout.

Et c'est ce que fit Hisana, alors que Rukia écoutait sans rien dire, les yeux de la même couleur que sa sœur, perdus dans le vague. L'ainée lui raconta comment elles avaient été séparées, pourquoi on ne lui avait pas donné le droit de la reprendre, comment elle l'avait cherché et finalement comment elle l'avait retrouvé.

-Voilà, finit par conclure l'ainée. Tu sais tout.

-Donc maintenant tu es mariée, et avocate?

Hisana ne pouvait voir l'expression de Rukia, cette dernière avait le visage baissé et caché derrière ses cheveux. Hisana avait décidé de ne pas trop s'étendre sur Byakuya et l'extraordinaire aubaine qu'elle avait eu de le rencontrer. Elle avait peur que cela ne passe pour une chance insolente au vu de la situation de sa petite sœur.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner? chuchota t-elle à peine audible.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Hisana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Est ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était pardonnée? Sans réfléchir, elle prit dans sa main tiède, celle glacée de Rukia. Sa petite sœur fixa un petit moment les menottes entremêlées, mais ne fit pas mine de se dégager. Elle esquissa même un faible sourire.

-Je suis tellement contente!

Sa petite sœur n'avait toujours pas pipé un mot de ce qu'elle avait fait et faisait jusqu'à présent. Mais Hisana n'allait pas la forcer, elle le ferait le moment venu. Après tout, à chacun son rythme. De plus, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher ce petit moment.

-Maintenant que tu es là, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je t'ai retrouvé, je ne compte plus te perdre une seconde des yeux. Je suis responsable de toi maintenant. C'est en tant que ta grande sœur que je souhaite que tu viennes habiter chez moi.

-Attend! Il est trop tôt!

-Rukia, ne crois-tu pas que nous avons toutes deux perdues assez de temps comme ça? Et je ne peux décemment pas te laisser continuer à vivre dans ce taudis! Est-ce que tu vas à l'école?

-Tu viens à peine de débarquer et tu veux déjà jouer les grandes sœurs attentionnées? Navrée de t'apprendre que tu arrives 18 ans trop tard pour ça!

-Je ne voulais pas...

-Je te permet pas de me critiquer! Je me suis très bien débrouillé jusque là! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ou de ta pitié!

-Excuses-moi, chuchota Hisana d'une petite voix en s'enfonçant sur son siège. Tu as parfaitement raison. Nous devrions aller doucement.

Un silence embarrassé s'en suivit.

-Je dois y aller, fit précipitamment Rukia.

-Vraiment? Tu ne peux pas rester?

-Non.

-Très bien...Quand est-ce que l'on pourrait se revoir?

-Demain.

-Parfait! Que dirais-tu de venir diner chez moi demain soir?

Après avoir noté l'adresse de leur maison à Byakuya et à elle sur un petit bout de papier, Rukia s'en empara et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Mais c'est à Tokyo! Je pourrai pas me rendre jusque là-bas, ajouta t-elle l'air embarrassé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, sourit gentiment Hisana. J'enverrai quelqu'un venir te récupérer chez toi.

Rukia la dévisagea longuement l'air de ne pas comprendre.

-L'argent n'est pas un problème, rajouta Hisana comme penaude.

-Je vois.

Était-elle censé le prendre comme un reproche? Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire, que Rukia était déjà debout, prête à partir. Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac en quête de son portefeuille.

-Laisse, Rukia! C'est moi qui t'invite.

-J'y tiens, fit-elle en posant un billet sur la table.

Hisana n'insista pas craignant de la froisser une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea doucement vers sa petite sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Cette dernière répondit par un petit spasme mais finit par se laisser emporter dans l'étreinte.

Elles se dirent au revoir et Hisana se rassit, regardant sa sœur partir. Elle la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Elle eut la nette impression que Rukia changerait sa vie. À tout jamais.

* * *

_Saikai_: Retrouvailles

_Shiba no Teryouri_*: cuisine familale des Shiba

**Bon... J'avoue que c'est un chapitre un peu ennuyant, mais je tiens à ce que mon histoire soit le plus réaliste possible; il faut bien planter une ambiance, un décor, non? Et avant que vous ne me fassiez la remarque, le coté un peu OOC de Rukia est fait exprès. Je vous promet des chapitres plus trépidants pour la suite!**

**Sinon comme toujours, j'attends vos avis sincères avec impatience!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oraux bac + concours x2+ exam de fin de trimestre + stress = moi pas pu écrire pendant très longtemps. Ne vous en prenez pas à moi, mais à l'éducation nationale. Moi aussi je suis révoltée de mon propre retard...Je suis vraiment navrée. Bon! Séance d'excuses bidons finies? On peut continuer là où on s'est arrêté il y a fort fort longtemps...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: « Tekii »**_

* * *

-Hisana arrête de te tortiller.

-Oui ! Désolée !

Byakuya prit amoureusement la main de sa femme et la lui serra fortement.

-Tu sais à quoi t'attendre maintenant. Il n'y aucune raison d'appréhender quoi que ce soit.

-Je le sais mais…Je n'y peux rien. Nous sommes comme deux étrangères qui savent qu'elles ont un vague passé en commun. Elle, a peut-être oublié mais moi, j'ai passé toutes ces années à me faire du souci pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air si convaincu. Elle a tout les droits de décider de définitivement coupé les ponts et d'encore une fois sortir de ma vie! Byakuya, si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur de ça!

La femme menue prit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à respirer à petits coups hachés. Son mari réussit sans peine à les écarter et à entourer les siennes autour de ses minces hanches. Il se pressa contre elle et embrassa ses cheveux en susurrant des mots rassurants. Hisana se laissa bercer par cette voix grave et claire. C'était comme si sa voix...non, son être entier lui servait de rempart contre toutes les attaques extérieures. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux, à part. Byakuya après une dernière inspiration dans la chevelure d'ébène de sa femme, abaissa son visage et attira celui de Hisana vers lui. Ils se regardèrent pour ce qui semblait une éternité. Enfin, Byakuya colla tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Hisana, un court moment. Puis comme un enfant qui venait de gouter quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas été sur d'aimer, il baisa encore une fois la bouche rosée de sa femme. Puis encore, plus longuement; jusqu'à ce que le baiser prit une dimension plus profonde et plus passionnée.

C'était rare venant de la part d'un homme aussi soucieux des apparences et si peu prompt à laisser ses émotions le guider. Il laissa ses mains caresser le dos, remonter jusqu'aux épaules puis redescendre. Bas. Puis encore plus bas...Hisana sans même sans rendre compte se retrouva brutalement assise sur le comptoir, son mari à moitié à califourchon sur elle. Elle cherchait, tâtait, caressait son torse recouvert de cette agaçante chemise qui lui interdisait l'accès de cette peau laiteuse et douce. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Hisana sentit une petite bosse qui se formait lentement mais surement près du bas-ventre de son homme. Elle gloussa timidement et fit signe à son mari qu'il devait se calmer, Rukia arriverait dans un instant! Il ne répondit rien, semblant peser le pour et le contre de cette logique. Finalement après un gigantesque froncement de sourcil et un gros soupir il reprit contenance et s'éloigna à contre-cœur. « Que cette Rukia sois maudite! ». Après un petit sourire entendu, il quitta la cuisine.

Hisana retourna aux fourneaux, les joues rouges et le corps toujours en feu, après ce rapide et rare élan de passion. Elle avait un mari magnifique dont elle était immensément amoureuse et aussi Rukia. Il était vrai qu'il restait la partie la plus ardue, à savoir la reconquérir. Mais elle était tout de même heureuse. En se penchant dans le frigo pour récupérer du lait, une douleur aiguë la frappa au bas du dos. C'était comme si de milliers d'aiguilles s'étaient enfoncées dans un point bien précis, en même temps. Cela faisait si mal qu'elle en perdit son souffle un bref instant.

-Kuchiki-sama, est-ce que tout va bien? interpella Nelliel, une des servantes que Hisana avait embauché elle-même.

Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle était au service de la maisonnée. Elle était très maladroite, mais la maitresse de maison avait été très touché du fait qu'elle était adorable, et très sensible. Un vrai ange. Son coté humain était une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour Hisana. Elle côtoyait la plupart du temps de vrais requins, des monstres sans foi ni loi qui serait prêt à tout pour obtenir gain de cause. Combien de fois avait-elle été témoin de la malhonnêteté, de la cupidité et de l'avarice humaine? Des multinationales bourrés d'argent qui essayaient malgré leur richesse -qui frôlait l'indécence- de garder dans leurs coffres le maximum. Le monde des affaires étaient plus qu'impitoyables. Le métier d'avocat d'affaires vous faisait voir et comprendre beaucoup de choses sur les aspects les moins reluisants de la nature humaine.

-Oui, oui, ça va très bien! Juste un peu mal au dos, répondit Hisana avec un sourire forcé.

Nelliel sembla rassurée. Elle se déplaça à travers la cuisine tout en refaisant le chignon qui maintenait ses longs et soyeux cheveux verts.

-Votre sœur est arrivée, Kuchiki-sama. Laissez-moi m'en occupez et allez la recevoir, fit la femme aux cheveux verts d'une voix cristalline et enfantine.

Hisana la remercia et souffla un petit coup avant d'accueillir sa soeur.

* * *

« Wow. » La seule chose que Rukia était parvenue à prononcer depuis Karakura. La voiture, une mercedes gris métallisée était la chose la plus luxueuse qu'elle ait jamais utilisé. Elle avait même eut peur de ne salir ou encore déchirer le cuir reluisant de la banquette. Le voyage avait été si confortable et si silencieuse qu'elle n'aurait voulu jamais la quitter. Tout au long du chemin qu'ils avaient effectué en assez peu de temps, son ventre s'était tordu avec anxiété. Si la voiture où mis à part le chauffeur il n'y avait personne, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait chez Hisana? À ce que Rukia pouvait constater elle menait le train de vie d'une princesse. À quoi devrait-elle s'attendre? À un château? Non, bien sûr, mais elle y était presque.

La maison était de style occidentale mais elle avait un air antique, du genre qui avait abritée beaucoup de choses. Elle était dissimulée derrière un gigantesque portail qui ne laissait entrevoir qu'un jardin verdoyant, rempli de fleurs de cerisiers et de plantes qui bien que voyantes, s'accordaient à merveille. En le traversant, Rukia ne savait plus où donner la tête. Elle croyait sincèrement ne jamais avoir rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle s'était trompée.

L'intérieur de la demeure était le plus proche à ce que Rukia pouvait imaginer d'un palace. Du sol en parquet noir et blanc, des murs immaculées illuminés, au cristal qui formait un lustre incandescent au dessus de sa tête; des orchidées blanches étaient disposées sur un buffet noir. Il y avait aussi quelques tableaux épurés qui donnaient à merveille, un ton zen.

On la fit entrer dans le salon, tout aussi luxueux que ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent. Elle s'assit précautionneusement sur un coin d'un fauteuil gris. Elle se sentait toute petite. Non en faite, elle aurait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre tant elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Tout s'accordait, tout était parfaitement à sa place. Elle était la seule à faire tâche. Ici, c'était certes beau et spacieux, mais ce n'était pas son monde. Elle savait que ce ne serait jamais le sien. Elle serra ses maigres bras contre sa poitrine presque inexistante et ferma les yeux bien fort pour chasser son stress.

-Rukia? entendit-elle de l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu es là!

Cette dernière offrit à Hisana un sourire crispée.

-Bien sûr que je suis là, fit-elle en se levant à l'arrivée de sa sœur.

Elles s'arrêtèrent l'une près de l'autre ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Se serrer dans les bras? Ne rien faire du tout? Finalement Hisana fit le premier pas et l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras fluets. Rukia dans la rapide étreinte sentit un magnifique parfum fleuri qui devait surement couter plus chère que deux mois de salaire réunis. En s'écartant elle vit que son ainée portait un caleçon sombre et des ballerines élégantes et assortis, ainsi qu'une tunique en cachemire noir qui faisait ressortir un discret collier d'or. Rukia avait passé d'innombrables jours le nez collé à des vitrines de maitres bijoutiers, rêvant du jour où elle pourrait s'en offrir. En admirant la tenue de sa soeur, sobre mais classe tout de même, elle ne put que faire la comparaison avec ce que Rukia avait sur le dos, c'est-à dire une simple chemise carrelée beige et noir, un blue jean moulant et une paire de converse blanches ornées de motifs de cœur et de tête de morts. En levant les yeux, elle vit que Hisana la fixait depuis tout ce temps, avec un air vaguement gênée.

-Votre...Je veux dire, ton collier est ravissant, déclara Rukia sincère.

-Merci.

Elle se décida à poser une question, histoire de palier un moment plutôt embarrassant.

-Où est-ce que tu l'as acheté?

-Oh, c'est une chaine Cartier. Byakuya me l'a acheté à Paris. En France, crut-elle bon de préciser.

Comme si Rukia était stupide au point de ne pas savoir où se situait une ville aussi célèbre.

-Je _sais_ où se trouve Paris, répliqua t-elle sèchement.

-Oh! Je ne voulais pas...Enfin je n'ai jamais pensé que...

Rukia fixa d'un regard dur sa sœur bafouillant.

-Tu as faim? demanda finalement sa sœur pour briser un autre silence malvenu. Tu es venue pile à l'heure. Le repas est presque prêt. Tu ne voudrais pas faire le tour du propriétaire? Ça nous ouvrira l'appétit.

Rukia était tentée de décliner mais ça aurait été malpolie. Elle aussi avait des manières.

-Je te suis.

Elles longèrent un hall lumineux et Hisana lui fit visiter le jardin, qui faisait le tour de l'immense propriété. La maitresse de maison lui énonça toutes les plantes dont Rukia -comme prédit -n'avait jamais entendu parler. Comparée à sa sœur, ses connaissances étaient minuscules si ce n'étaient pour dire franchement nulles. Au bout de vingt longues minutes où elle n'osa pas interrompre l'enthousiasme de sa sœur, elles finirent par passer par l'arrière de la demeure où se reposait une eau turquoise, remplissant une piscine illuminée de plein feux dans la nuit sombre. Elle elle eut envie de piquer une tête. « Rien que cette piscine fait la taille de mon appart'! ». Elle continua à écouter Hisana déblatérer doucement et commenter à peu près toute l'architecture de la maison. Tout ce que Rukia voyait n'était que faste à la fausse allure de dépouillement et rien d'autre. Rukia ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'amer et douloureuse piqure de la jalousie. Mais son ainée essayait de la faire sentir à son aise malgré quelques tentatives désastreuses. Hisana avait déjà été adopté par ce monde et elle le savait. Elle devait quelque part sentir que sa petite sœur se sentait étrangère à tout ceci et tentait de palier ce malaise.

Une fois rentré par derrière, elle reprirent la direction du couloir pour aller à la salle à manger.

-Je te ferais visiter les étages tout à l'heure, sinon le repas sera froid.

Rukia laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement indétectable. Hisana lui pria de prendre place pendant qu'elle allait superviser le service du repas, elle n'en avait que pour un court instant. Elle se retrouva seul, devant une argenterie reluisante de brillance et de propreté. Elle pouvait voir son propre reflet. Cela devaient couter une petite fortune. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour en avoir à revendre dans ses jours sombres...

-Nous pouvons commencer, dit Hisana en s'installant juste en face de Rukia.

Tout était là, le pain à l'ail, le vin rouge d'un cru français qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Tout était là sauf... le mari. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait déjà? Rukia allait demander à Hisana mais elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. C'était mieux ainsi. Deux sœurs, dinant ensemble, entre elles.

Une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux verts turquoises apporta le premier plat. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui servait quelque chose avec autant de manière. D'habitude c'était elle la serveuse. Ça lui faisait bizarre. En se penchant vers elle, Rukia lui offrit un sourire humble et timide qui lui fit immédiatement retournée par la belle femme.

-M-merci, bredouilla t-elle.

Rukia fut dans un premier temps crispée, elle attendit que sa sœur mange d'abord avant d'oser toucher quoi que se soit. Bien qu'elle était de bonne volonté et de bonne grâce, Rukia avait toujours l'impression de manger avec une étrangère. Mais après quelques verres d'un excellent vin, une nourriture abondante et succulente, sa langue et ses gestes semblaient moins entravées. « Kaien-san a bien du souci à sa faire! ». On pouvait même dire qu'elle passait un agréable moment. Elles parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Les sujets en soi n'étaient pas importants, c'était le fait d'avoir un échange, de communiquer sans rancœur, sans douleur qui comptait. C'était un moment que Rukia pouvait presque qualifier de complice. C'était si bon de sentir qu'on appartenait à quelque chose.

-Excuse-moi pour le retard.

Hisana posa vivement son verre écarlate et se retourna vers la source de la voix.

-Je t'en prie, joins-toi à nous Byakuya.

« Ah oui, c'est ça son nom, Byakuya...». Il se dirigea à l'extrémité de la table, à la gauche de Rukia. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait dire? Leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas été des plus cordiales, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Est-ce qu'elle devait se lever? Lui serrer la main, ou s'attendaient-ils à ce qu'elle s'incline? Toutes ces questions furent réduits au néant quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre signe de dédaigner sa présence.

Il s'assit, prit son verre, et le sirota en silence. Avec des gestes fluides et élégants, il s'empara des ses couverts et se mit à manger. Rukia en était bouche bée. Jamais, même quand elle vivait encore dehors elle n'avait été confronté à tant d'impolitesse. On naissait avec une cuillère d'argent dans le bouche mais visiblement, la politesse n'était pas livrée avec. Elle avait été prête à faire des efforts mais si _lui _la traitait comme une chienne_,_ c'était une autre paires de manches. « Si ce sale con pense que je vais m'abaisser devant sa personne, il peut aller se faire voir! ». La gêne avait laissé place à la colère.

-Bonsoir, articula Rukia en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Byakuya leva la tête et hocha rapidement avant de retourner à son assiette.

-Hisana, j'ai eu Aizen Sôsuke. Il nous invite à un diner samedi.

-C'est dommage! J'ai déjà prévu d'aller faire du shopping avec Rukia, fit la petite femme avec une moue.

« Ah bon? » pensa Rukia en fronçant les sourcils. De quel droit décretait-elle cela et sans son consentement en plus? Samedi, c'était sa plus grosse journée. Hors de question qu'elle rate ce jour d'affluence chez son patron. Elle ne le laisserais pas tomber, même pas pour du _shopping_.

-Ça attendra.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez ce sale type? Il est malade? Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse cet enfoiré! ».

-Non, Byakuya, dit Hisana en prenant sa main. J'y tiens vraiment. Je veux passer la journée avec...

Rukia prit la parole d'une voix faible.

-Ça ira Hisana. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Non, je trouverai un moyen...

Rukia se leva et demanda:

-Où est la salle de bain?

-Tournes à gauche, la troisième porte.

Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte et fit à peine attention aux deux robinets dorés jumeaux et à l'immense miroir. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, ça non, mais elle avait appris à ne jamais, jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Elle était en colère et elle devait s'en débarrasser. Elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait de se laisser toucher par cet homme bourré d'argent, d'orgueil et de mépris. Est-ce que Hisana était vraiment amoureuse de cet homme froid? Elle n'avait pas pu se marier pour l'argent, si? « On s'en fout. Tu es là pour Hisana, pas pour ce salop. ». Mais tout de même...Elle passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage, l'essuya avec une serviette moelleuse puis sortit de la pièce. Elle faillit se perdre sur le chemin de retour. En revenant, elle entendit Hisana prononcer son nom avec une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Byakuya, s'il te plaît, fais un effort mon chéri! C'est ma sœur tout de même.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit son mari calmement.

-Justement...Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de...t'ouvrir un peu plus à elle? Elle est fait partie de la famille. C'est ma sœur et la tienne désormais.

-Et? répondit-il sèchement.

Hisana s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Rukia jugea qu'il était temps d'entrer en scène, histoire d'éviter qu'elle ne devienne un sujet à conflit. Elle revint à table, sous l'œil scrutateur et désapprobateur de Kuchiki. Il la déshabillait de son regard perçant d'acier, comme si elle était quelque chose de dérangeant et de dégoutant venu se poser sur sa chaussure de manière inopportune. Elle baissa instinctivement le regard et se maudit juste après. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte, elle n'avait rien fait de mal! Est-ce que cet imbécile obtus avait oublié que Hisana et elle avait le même sang, que sa chère femme venait du même milieu modeste qu'elle? Visiblement oui. Kuchiki finit par se lever, son téléphone sonnait. Il décrocha rapidement et s'en alla de la pièce.

Les deux sœurs se considérèrent un instant puis honteuse et les yeux fuyants, Hisana finit par déclarer:

-Je suis terriblement désolée. Je te prie de l'excuser. Il...Il a toujours...Enfin, il est comme ça...Ce n'est pas volontaire, il...

-Hisana, coupa Rukia. Si des excuses doivent m'être présenter, ce n'est certainement pas à toi de les formuler. Et puis je m'en fiche, mentit-elle. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. C'est toi que je suis venue voir, pas lui.

-Oui mais je veux que nous formions une véritable famille et...

Là, la jeune femme articula quelque chose mais il n'y avait pas de son. Elle se tenait la poitrine avec force et s'agrippa fortement à sa petite sœur. Un petit cri s'échappa faiblement de sa bouche.

-Hisana, est-ce que tout va bien? s'inquiéta la cadette en faisant asseoir Hisana sur la chaise la plus proche.

-Je crois que oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ce n'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue et de stress. Ce n'est trois rien.

-D'accord mais pourquoi tu t'es tenue la poi...

-Je te dis que tout est bon, insista Hisana en élevant un tout petit peu sa voix cristalline. Bien! Allons boire un café sur la véranda.

Finalement la soirée sans Kuchiki continua sur sa bonne lancée. L'accident avec Hisana malgré l'inquiétude de Rukia fut rapidement oublié, enfin chez la cadette. Après avoir regardé l'heure, Rukia avec réticence.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu ne veux pas rester encore?

-Je dois aller bosser demain.

Hisana les ramenèrent dans la salon où elles retrouvèrent Kuchiki. Rukia serra ses mains fortement et son expression s'assombrit.

-Rukia, je t'aurais bien raccompagné mais je ne me sens pas bien, fit Hisana un peu pâle.

« Est-ce que le mal à l'aise de tout à l'heure était quelque chose de sérieux? » paniqua intérieurement la cadette.

-Byakuya te ramènera. Pas vrai, mon amour? questionna t-elle en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus au concerné.

-Et le chauffeur? fit-il platement.

-Je lui ai donner sa soirée de libre dit sa femme tout de go.

S'en suivit un silence à couper au couteau. Pour une raison, Rukia sentit qu'elle mentait. Quoi qu'il en était, _lui_ ne la conduirait nulle part, jamais. Elle s'imagina rapidement la longue heure de trajet avec cet homme aussi expressif qu'une statue et presque aussi humain. Mais elle se rappela sa sœur se tenir la poitrine, elle ne voulait pas la fatiguer davantage. Mais dire que _lui_, lui rendrait un service alors qu'il ne lui avait pas décoché ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole... Elle n'avait pas le choix. À moins que...

-Je peux prendre un taxi si...

-Non, il te conduira.

Kuchiki posa le livre qu'il lisait, se leva nonchalamment et dit sans enthousiasme aucun:

-Allons-y.

Il dépassa les deux femmes sans leur accorder un regard et ouvrit la porte sans laisser le temps à Rukia de le rattraper. Elles durent se dire au revoir à la hâte.

Une fois dans la voiture, malgré la tiédeur de cette nuit de juin, un silence glaciale était tombé dans l'habitacle de l'automobile. Ils roulèrent chacun se focalisant sur quelque chose: Byakuya sur la route obscure et Rukia par la vitre. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si tendue. À force d'être tournée et de rester fixer sur un point, sa nuque était raide. Elle risqua de se tourner pour se soulager. Sans le vouloir elle regarda le conducteur. Ses yeux gris brillaient; ses cheveux d'ébènes retombant librement sur sa chemise blanche; ses mains longues, pâles et fines tenaient fermement le volant.

Il dû se sentir épier car il se retourna rapidement vers une paire de yeux bleus scrutateurs et profonds. Une Rukia rougissante détourna vite le regard. Peut importait la douleur, elle retourna à son état contemplatif du paysage nocturne. Dix minutes plus tard, elle craquait. Elle voulait allumer la radio, ce silence ridicule lui vrillait les tympans. Alors qu'elle fit le geste de mettre la machine en marche, elle entendit:

-Non.

-D-de quoi? demanda bêtement la jeune fille.

-J'ai dit: non, assena t-il fermement.

-Vous parlez de la radio?

-...

À ce silence et cet ordre injustifié, une litanie d'injures brulèrent les lèvres de Rukia. Que pouvait-elle faire face à tant d'hostilité? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait? À la pousser à bout? Elle lui lança un regard noir assassin et s'en fut farfouiller dans sa sacoche. Bien que ses écouteurs avaient rendus l'âme il y a quelques jours, il fallait qu'elle érige une sorte de rempart ou du moins, il fallait qu'elle paraisse occupée, sinon elle exploserait.

Une fois arrivée aux abord de Karakura, n'y tenant plus du caractère détestable de l'homme, elle lança:

-Déposez-moi ici, ça ira.

-Tu dois rentrer chez toi. Nous ne sommes pas encore arriver.

Elle répéta aussi durement qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt:

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Déposez-moi. _S'il vous plaît_.

Après avoir dépassé l'entrée de la petite ville, Kuchiki s'arrêta et Rukia sortit en trombe en marmonnant à peine compréhensiblement « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.» Elle ajouta dans sa barbe « connard ».

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir s'il était encore là, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle put, son sac tenu fermement. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues. Soudain, elle entendit une voix grasse et rauque l'interpeller vulgairement.

-Eh! Chérie elle est vachement jolie ta voiture! C'était celle de ton p'tit amoureux? Putain, il doit être gonflé aux as le gars!

-Allez-vous en, dit Rukia d'une voix qui se voulait ferme et autoritaire.

Rukia respira vite, son cœur s'affolait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait embêter comme ça, mais l'homme qui était en face d'elle avait l'air de faire trois fois sa taille et bien dix fois son poids. En plus, il empestait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Allez bébé sois gentille! Si ton mec a assez de fric pour se payer une bagnole comme ça, tu peux bien me lâcher quelque chose de là-dedans, fit l'homme en désignant le sac.

Rukia le tenait toujours fermement. Elle se débattit quand elle vit que l'homme essayait de le lui ravir. Sans qu'elle le vit venir, il lui assena une droite qui la sonna un bon bout de temps. L'homme avait bien eut largement le temps de déguerpir.

Rukia se leva péniblement, la tête douloureuse mais en se disant que mis à part un porte-feuille vide et des écouteurs qui ne marchaient pas, l'homme ne tirerait rien, la fit rire. Mis à part un mal de crâne et une sensation de brûlure dans l'œil, elle n'avait rien. Une goutte chaude se déposa sur son œil coula le long de ses longs cils. « Il pleut ou quoi? » Bizarre, le ciel était complètement dégagé, on voyait même la lune. Elle porta la main à son front. Lorsqu'elle la retira, elle était couverte d'une substance chaude et collante. « Du sang. Et merde». Elle avait dû s'ouvrir quand elle était tombée. Pas de chance pour elle, elle avait appris que les blessures à la tête était celle qui saignait le plus. Il est vrai que la première fois à la vue de tout ce sang,ça pouvait être impressionnant. Elle remercia le ciel que ça ne soit pas pire. Un petit check à l'hôpital ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire...

* * *

**_Tekki_: hostilité/ animosité  
**

**Wouah! Manque pas d'air le gars! Je trouve que Rukia est encore trop gentille dans ses insultes. Désolée à toutes les fangirls de Byakuya mais il faut franchement reconnaitre qu'il y a des limites, non?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre un peu triste...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kyoufu**

* * *

Shiba Kaien avait eu une journée éreintante, il était tard et il ne demandait qu'une chose, une seule: se coucher et dormir d'un sommeil si possible éternel. Bon, peut-être pas éternel mais l'idée était là. Il enleva tranquillement ses chaussures à l'entrée de sa maison, savourant déjà l'instant où sa tête entrerait en contact avec ses draps qui avaient fait l'objet de ses fantasmes depuis ce matin.

Au moment où ce moment béni des dieux arrivait enfin, la sonnerie de la porte retentit de façon stridente. Aucunes injures n'étaient assez fortes pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Qui ou quoi que s'était, il ne comptait absolument pas se lever. Mais après 20 minutes d'intenses nuisances sonores, il finit néanmoins par se lever, histoire de donner une bonne leçon, à qui compte essayait de le tuer de manière si cruelle.

-J'arrive, bordel de merde! hurla-t-il.

Comme par hasard, au moment où il se levait, c'était le moment où la sonnerie s'arrêtait. Celui qui avait fait cette blague allait amèrement le regretter. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, une avalanche d'insultes prête à se déverser sur ce salop quand il vit, Asou Rukia, adossée à sa porte, ses vêtements et son visage en sang.

-Merde! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'exclama bruyamment Kaien.

-Pardon Shiba-san, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à cette-ci mais...

-Ne perds pas ton temps en de stupides excuses. Rentre!

Rukia affaiblit, entra timidement en regardant autour d'elle. À son plus grand embarras, Shiba-san la prit par la taille et l'épaula à l'intérieur.

-Shiba-san je peux parfaitement...

-Tais-toi! Si t'as assez de force pour faire ta timide, dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'es arrivée.

Alors, elle lui raconta tout, en passant sous silence l'épisode de chez les Kuchiki et de cet imbécile de Byakuya. Alors qu'elle lui racontait, lui épongeait la blessure, essayant de faire abstraction des petits gémissements de douleurs que lançait quelques fois la jeune fille. Quand Kaien entendit qu'elle s'était cognée la tête contre le bitume, il arrêta l'application d'alcool et prit une serviette pour essuyer le sang autant sec qu'humide.

-Je te conduis à l'hôpital. On n'est pas sûres que tu n'es pas une commotion cérébrale ou un truck dans ce genre-là.

-J'en suis sûre, s'exclama Rukia absolument réticente. Ces temps-ci elle était allée beaucoup trop souvent à l'hôpital à son goût. Je m'appelle Asou Rukia, continua-t-elle, j'ai 18 ans et j'habite à Karakura. Vous, vous êtes Kaien Shiba, mon patron. Nous travaillons ensemble dans...

-Ouais bon ça va j'ai compris, fit Kaien. Tu vas parfaitement bien.

Rukia souffla de soulagement. La serviette qu'elle maintenait au front était déjà imbibée d'un liquide chaud. Son patron souleva un de ses sourcils sombres et lança d'un ton sans appel:

-On y va, ou tu vas finir par nous noyer dans ton hémoglobine. En plus, je viens de finir le carrelage.

* * *

Byakuya patientait au feu, quelques quartiers plus loin de l'endroit où il venait de déposer Asou Rukia. Décidément, il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Les filles irrespectueuses et insolentes, très peu pour lui. Pourquoi n'apprenait-elle pas à rester à sa place? Byakuya pressentait que cette fille devait sûrement être du même genre que Renji. Peu importait la leçon, jamais ils ne comprendraient, encore moins s'en conformeraient-ils. Mais encore une fois, vu les bas-fonds d'où elle était issue, à quoi devait-il s'attendre. Il pourrait à l'avenir la tolérer, cependant, il apprécierait que Hisana ne lui impose pas sa compagnie. C'était sa sœur, _absolument_ _pas_ la sienne. Il lui en toucherait deux mots à la seconde où il la retrouverait.

Le feu prenant du temps à se mettre au vert, Byakuya balaya de son regard perçant les alentours presque déserts de ce quartier de miséreux. Mécaniquement, il eut une grimace de dégout à la vue de quelques femmes qui tapinaient et d'un homme plutôt massif qui à la lumière sombre d'un lampadaire, farfouillait quelque chose dans un sac.

Pour une raison inconnue, Byakuya s'évertua à se concentrer sur ce sac. Il plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Et puis n'était-ce pas bizarre, un homme avec un sac de femme? Mais vu le quartier...Oh et puis, qu'en avait-il à faire de tout manière? Il appuya prestement sur le champignon dès que le feu passa au vert.

Il roula un moment tout en pensant à ce qu'il avait commencé avec Hisana en début de soirée. Imperceptiblement, il accéléra. Puis tout à coup, il comprit ce qui l'avait tant chiffonné. Le sac. Celui d'Asou Rukia. Non, un instant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer. Non seulement il n'était pas absolument certain que se fut son sac, ensuite, même si c'était le cas, peut-être était-ce tout simplement une connaissance de la jeune fille? Mais pourquoi ferait-on quelque chose comme donner son sac à quelqu'un? Que cette personne soit proche ou non, ce n'était absolument pas logique.

Non, il s'emportait, ce n'était rien. Mais là encore, il revit les gens du quartier, des hommes qui semblaient prêt à tout pour survivre. Et si cela incluait la prostitution, il était évident qu'il y avait du vol. Voire pire. Tout à coup, la tête de Hisana s'imposa avec force dans son esprit. Il revoyait toutes ces années de souffrance, toutes ces larmes qui avaient coulé pour cette Asou Rukia.

En plein milieu de la route, il fit un demi-tour spectaculaire, les roues crissant contre l'asphalte bruyamment. Heureusement, les routes étaient totalement dégagées, il put dépasser aisément la vitesse réglementaire sans que personne ne l'aperçoive.

Hisana serait à coup sûr extrêmement attristé d'apprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa sœur. Byakuya, mettant de côté son animosité envers la jeune fille, sentait que c'était tout de même son devoir de vérifier que tout allait bien. Sa femme lui avait confié sa sœur, hors de question qu'il ne la déçoive. C'était impensable qu'il ait pu arriver à quelque chose à cette Asou Rukia sous _sa_ responsabilité à lui. C'était une insulte.

Par chance, il retrouva l'homme à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait quitté le coin illuminé du lampadaire pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Byakuya, tout en roulant en direction de l'homme, vit le sac abandonné à l'endroit même où il avait vu l'inconnu tout à l'heure, éclairé comme une preuve divine du méfait qu'il soupçonnait. Arrivé à la hauteur, il ralentit et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

-Vous.

L'inconnu sursauta en entendant la voix atone et tranchante de l'ébène. Puis il grogna en guise de réponse. Les effluves d'alcool étaient si odorantes que Byakuya recula machinalement la tête dans l'habitacle de son véhicule. Tout dans ce quartier, des rues aux personnes étaient vraiment répugnantes.

L'homme regarda de ses yeux de fouine celui qui l'avait interpellé. Ni une ni deux, il écarquilla les yeux, et sans demander son reste, il s'enfuit en grandes enjambées maladroites.

Tranquillement, Byakuya gara son véhicule, retira les clés du contact et ouvrit la portière avec grâce. Il suivit paresseusement le gros homme à quelques mètres de lui. Puis il se mit à marcher, prenant tout son temps, il aurait vite fait de le rattraper vu le nombre de fois que le gros homme avait trébuché – à peu près tous les 5 pas. Il était sûrement très éméché. Un petit sprint et l'affaire était dans le sac. Le fait que ce totale inconnu prenne la fuite confortait Byakuya dans le fait que Asou Rukia avait bel et bien eu des ennuis.

En soupirant légèrement, il sortit son petit téléphone argenté de la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il composa le numéro et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un dédaigne répondre.

-Âllo, police, dit une voix de femme quelque peu déformée.

Sans perdre de temps, Byakuya déclina l'adresse avant _d'ordonner_:

-Envoyez immédiatement un agent. Et une ambulance.

* * *

-Rukia! Rukia! cria Hisana en tirant violemment les rideaux verts clairs qui entouraient le lit. Oh mon dieu, continua l'aînée en s'approchant les yeux exorbités. Tu n'as rien? fit-elle en lui prenant les mains de force. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu!

-Ça va, je n'ai rien. Juste une petite coupure, trois fois rien!

Hisana souleva précautionneusement une mèche qui tombait sur le front de sa cadette et lâcha un petit râle. Elle avait réellement l'air d'être au bord des larmes. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son sac à main noir et l'autre, n'était résolument pas prêt à lâcher la main d'une Rukia pas très à l'aise car toujours aussi peut habituer à ce genre de geste affectif. Elle se racla la gorge.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kaien décida de faire son entrée, avec à la main deux gobelets fumants.

-Tiens Asou, voilà du thé! Tout droit sorti de la machine à...

Il s'interrompit en voyant la femme encore inconnue à ses yeux. Bouche bée, il resta pétrifié.

Rukia se leva prestement du lit d'hôpital et se libéra de la grippe de sa sœur. Elle se racla une seconde fois la gorge et essuya ses mains moites sur son jean.

-S-shiba-san, je...

Par où devrait-elle commencer? Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler de Hisana, elle n'était pas encore prête. Bien entendu elle comptait le lui dire, mais pas maintenant. À présent, avait-elle le choix? Peut-être l'aînée perçut-elle la détresse de sa sœur, car elle se présenta de son propre chef.

-Kuchiki Hisana, dit -elle en s'inclinant. Enchantée.

Kaien complètement perdu se demandait si l'odeur si particulière des hôpitaux lui était finalement montée à la tête. Il avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. C'était quoi cette histoire? Asou n'avait jamais fait allusion à une quelconque famille proche ou même éloignée! Encore moins à une sœur qui pouvait bien être son double! Après un petit moment de silence où Kaien tentait de se convaincre de la réalité de la situation, il se décida à bredouiller:

-Euh, Shiba Kaien. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Un ange passa. Aucunes personnes présentes ne semblaient prêtes à entamer la conversation.

-Shiba-san...Je vous présente ma s-sœur.

L'homme ne fit que hocher la tête, comme si cela tout cela coulait de source.

-Eh ben putain! T'es vraiment une bonne cachotière Asou, fit-il d'un ton ton qui se voulait indigner. J'suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en regardant Hisana, c'est que Asou ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, vous comprenez.

-Ce n'est rien! C'est une très longue histoire. Excusez-moi, mais quel est votre nom déjà?

-Shiba, Shiba Kaien. J'suis le patron de votre sœur. Bon, bredouilla-t-il, je vais vous laisser seules un moment.

-Non restez Shiba-san! s'exclama Rukia.

Elle le voulait près d'elle, sa présence à elle seule était réconfortante, chaude et agréable. Depuis le début de cette soirée mouvementée, elle se sentait bien entendu plus à l'aise avec son aînée, mais il lui fallait toujours un temps pour qu'elle s'accoutume à sa présence. Rukia était bien trop fatiguée pour faire ce genre de chose.

-Ne sois pas idiote! Je serais dans le couloir. J'ai besoin d'un thé.

-Vous en avez un dans les mains. Même deux.

-Il est froid, se justifia le brun en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa boisson fumante.

Il mit néanmoins l'autre gobelet dans les mains de son employé et s'en alla.

-Dis-moi qu'a dit le médecin? s'inquiéta Hisana dès que l'homme fut sorti.

-Rien d'important, j'ai juste quelques points de sutures. Tout va bien.

-Dieu merci!

En regardant sa sœur attentivement, Rukia remarqua qu'elle avait quelque peu perdue de ses couleurs. Son visage entier criait fatigue. Un sentiment de culpabilité frappa Rukia de plein fouet. Il était près de 2h du matin. Elle avait dû la réveiller au plein milieu de la nuit, et lui a sûrement fait une peur bleue. Et pour finir, elle la faisait se déplacer alors qu'elle n'était clairement pas dans son assiette. À vrai dire, Rukia craignait à chaque instant que Hisana ne tombe raide au sol.

-Rukia? Qu'y a-t-il? questionna Hisana.

-Je rêve? Tu tiens à peine debout et c'est à moi que tu demandes si je vais bien? Viens par ici, fit-elle en tapotant le lit. Sans vouloir t'offenser tu ressembles à un mort-vivant. Que s'est-il passé depuis que je suis partie de chez toi? ricana-t-elle.

La jeune fille essayait de prendre un ton léger mais en une soirée, voir une personne afficher de pareils signaux si alarmants n'avait rien de drôle. Une fois Hisana installé sur le lit, cette-dernière réussit à murmurer de vagues excuses.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Sûrement un peu de surmenage, sourit-elle faiblement. Ce n'est rien.

-Je comprends mais tu devrais...

-Au fait! interrompit sa sœur avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton patron. Il a l'air très sympathique.

-Oh il l'est, tu peux me croire, assura Rukia. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a conduite ici.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ait été là?

Lorsqu'un gros silence lui répondit, Hisana se rétracta brusquement.

-Mais ce n'est mes affaires, c'est vrai. Le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! rougit immédiatement Rukia. On n'est pas...Enfin je veux dire que je suis allée chez lui, oui mais pas pour ce que tu penses! se défendit-elle malgré ses joues chauffées à blanc. Je n'avais plus...de quoi me soigner, murmura-t-elle en contemplant ses converses.

-Rukia, chuchota Hisana en se relevant. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête à entendre ce que je vais te dire là. Mais le fait est que tu es ma sœur et que désormais, tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

Alors que sa cadette s'apprêtait à rétorquer, elle éleva sa voix qu'elle gardait d'habitude si basse.

-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre des choses pareilles sortant de ta bouche, Rukia. Savoir que tu es là sans aucune ressource alors que moi j'ai les moyens pour te venir en aide. Cette idée m'est insupportable!

-Hisana, commença Rukia. Je ne suis plus une enfant!

-Tu imagines ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si ce Shiba n'aurait pas été là pour t'aider? Qui me dit que lendemain, des policiers ne seraient pas frapper à ma porte pour m'annoncer...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle éclata en sanglots à la place.

-Pardon, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Mais s'il te serait arrivé quoi que ce soit...Je te jures que jamais je ne me le serais pardonné!

Mue par un élan qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais ressentit, Rukia s'avança et pris dans ses bras Hisana. Presque machinalement, elle lui caressait ses cheveux d'ébènes en dessinant de petits cercles avec ses doigts menus. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un avait autant l'air de se _préoccuper_ d'elle, de son sort. C'était un sentiment étrange qui lui emplissait le cœur d'une joie sans nom. Non, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit ce qu'était l'amour, l'attache indestructible du lien du sang. _Hisana était sa soeur_. Après toutes ces années, elle était venue finalement.

Rukia se sentait si pleine qu'elle avait l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre elle allait exploser. Sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, une larme roula discrètement sur sa joue. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer discrètement. Hisana quant à elle, n'avait pas encore l'air d'avoir tarie sa source salée. Ce n'était pas grave, Rukia était bien, là. Elle aurait aimée figer le temps et profiter de cet instant pour toujours. Bien entendu les circonstances n'étaient pas très loin d'être dramatiques mais bon...Est-ce que l'expression un mal pour un bien pourrait convenir?

Dans un moment si intime de retrouvailles teinté de douleur, un nouvel arrivant tira les rideaux et fit son entrée. Si Rukia n'avait pas senti le frêle corps de Hisana se crisper, elle n'aurait rien remarquée. « Oh non. » pensa-t-elle amèrement. Les deux sœurs se libèrent l'une de l'autre de leur emprise respective pour toiser Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Hisana tu es là, commença-t-il en ayant yeux que pour sa femme.

Un regard éclatant de dureté, brillait dans les yeux océans de Hisana. Depuis qu'elle se connaissait, Rukia ne l'avait jamais vu émaner quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la colère. Peut-être en la présence de la cadette n'en avait pas t-elle eu l'occasion, mais elle semblait faire partie de cette rare catégorie de personne qui prenait ce que la vie leur donnait avec un maximum de zen. Or, à ce moment, c'est qu'elle semblait être, c'était être furieuse.

Cette dernière s'extirpa du lit sèchement et lança à Rukia:

-Tu nous excuses une seconde?

Toutes traces de larmes avaient désertées le visage de la femme, qui avait pris son mari par le bras, l'entrainant au dehors. Inquiète, mais résolue à ne pas aller espionner comme en début de soirée, Rukia se rassit sur le lit en soupirant. Aïe, son front commençait à la lancer.

« Et s'il se disputait à cause de moi? » Elle avait beau ne pas du tout apprécier ce Kuchiki, sa sœur en avait l'air amoureuse. Cela semblait suffisant pour que Rukia ne veuille pas tout gâcher.

Elle se leva et passa sa petite tête entre les rideaux. D'abord à gauche puis à droite. Personne, mis à part quelques infirmiers et des patients quelques peu fébriles. Rukia décida de s'aventurer un peu plus loin en terrain inconnu. Elle longea le long couloir et bifurqua à gauche. Un peu plus loin se trouvait le hall bordé de part et d'autre d'immenses baies vitrées qui laissaient filtrer la lumière de l'astre nocturne.

C'est bien à l'abri dans un coin que Rukia vit le couple dans une discussion plutôt _animé_. Rien à voir avec celle en fin de soirée, avec une Hisana bredouillante presque suppliante et un Kuchiki au summum de l'insolence.

Malheureusement Rukia ne lisait pas sur les lèvres, mais le doigt accusateur que pointait périodiquement Hisana sur Kuchiki ne mentait pas. L'impassibilité et la dureté -plus qu'habituelle- du visage de celui-ci non plus.

En revenant près du lit, Hisana était toute rouge, elle avait le souffle court.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? risqua Rukia.

-Oh oui! Tout va bien, répondit Hisana en forçant un sourire sur son visage aux traits tirés.

La cadette se sentait affreusement mal. Elle savait qu'il s'était disputé à cause d'elle. C'était la deuxième fois en une seule petite soirée! À ses yeux, son sentiment de culpabilité était parfaitement justifié.

-Écoutes Hisana, je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous. Je refuse d'être une source de problème. Je suis désolée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? nia son interlocutrice.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

-« Si des excuses doivent m'être présentées, ce n'est sûrement pas à toi de le faire ».

-Hein? répliqua Rukia perdue.

-C'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Ce n'est absolument pas à toi de faire des excuses.

Puis comme si elle avait utilisé toutes les réserves de ses batteries, elle se rassit lourdement sur le lit. Elle retenait sa respiration en se tenant le ventre avec force.

-Hisana est-ce tu vas bien? paniqua sa cadette. On est dans un hôpital, profites-en pour faire un petit check! Et ne dis pas que ça va passer! Tu le fais et c'est tout.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle abdiqua.

-Puisque c'est un ordre...Sœurette.

Une fois debout, Rukia fit mine de l'escorter.

-Pas besoin. Il se fait tard, tu travailles demain et puis ça risque de prendre du temps. Mieux vaut que tu rentres chez toi.

-Tu es sûre?

-Rukia, je suis dans un hôpital, entouré de médecins. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut bien m'arriver?

* * *

Une fois Hisana partit, Kaien refit son apparition. Il s'assit silencieusement près de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, silencieux. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Rukia, ni son patron d'ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment il finit quand même par déclarer d'une voix éteinte:

-Si jamais tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver.

-Merci, fit-elle reconnaissante en le regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus.

-Mais pour l'amour du ciel, pas à 2h du matin Asou!

La jeune fille rigola franchement, accompagné du rire sonore de Kaien.

Un bruissement de rideaux parvint néanmoins jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ah, ça devait-être une infirmière qui était sûrement venir leur dire de déguerpir. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient que trop longtemps traînés. Elle avait tort, _il_ était revenu.

…...

Kuchiki se planta comme une statue devant Rukia et Kaien. Il dévisagea l'intrus intensément avant de demander à contre-cœur:

-Qui êtes-vous?

Kaien en avait on ne peut plus marre de se présenter.

-Shiba Kaien, dit-il las. Et vous êtes?

Il détailla Kuchiki de la tête aux pieds: grand, des cheveux noirs charbon, un long nez fin et aquilin, des yeux gris perçants. « Nan. Lui peut pas être son frère. » pensa-t-il sardonique.

Sans relever, Kuchiki releva élégamment un sourcil, muet. Il balança sèchement un sac à leurs pieds – comme si ce fut une bête immonde et écœurante et s'en alla- ces seuls mots à l'esprit: « Asou Rukia, je te déteste ».

* * *

L'air complètement sonnée, Hisana fit glisser le battant de la porte coulissante du bureau du . Hier à la demande de Rukia elle était allée faire un petit contrôle. Et pour la première fois, elle s'était disputée avec Byakuya. Aujourd'hui encore elle n'y revenait toujours pas.

Elle avait été absolument furieuse de savoir que son mari n'avait pas été capable de reconduire tout bonnement et simplement Rukia saine et sauve! Il l'avait fait avec tant de mauvais cœur. Peut-être avait-il par la suite appréhendé la petite frappe qui avait agressé sa sœur et récupérer son sac et alors? Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, mais ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort un tant soit peu? Il était si borné qu'il avait failli la tuer!

Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait répondu hier:

_-Elle va bien, non?_

_-Là n'est pas le problème, _avait-elle explosé_. Tu ne comprends donc rien Byakuya?_

_-Je comprends qu'elle a fait son impolie, qu'elle en a payé le prix et qu'heureusement pour elle, elle va bien._

C'est dans des moments pareils que Hisana prenait l'ampleur de toute la froideur et de l'absolue détachement dont il faisait preuve. Combien de fois s'était-elle dit que ce n'était qu'un déformement professionnel?

À court de mots, elle lui avait demandé comment est-ce qu'il savait que Rukia était à l'hôpital.

-_Ce n'était que pure logique Hisana. Avec l'agent de police, nous nous sommes rendus chez elle. Elle n'y était pas. Elle était blessée, l'agresseur a tout avoué. Où est-ce qu'une personne sensée blessée irait?_

Il avait ennoncé tout ça d'une voix totalement désintéressée, plate. N'en pouvant plus, elle lui avait demandé de rendre le sac à Rukia. Avant de tourner les talons elle avait ajouté:

-Ne prends pas la peine de m'attendre. Je rentrerai _seule_.

Tout ceci avait eu l'air de se passer il y a si longtemps.

Puis, elle était partie faire ses examens. Par chance, l'hôpital était particulièrement désert, de sorte qu'elle avait été rapidement auscultée. On lui avait demandé de passer une échographie. « Enceinte? » C'est ce qu'elle s'était répétée tout au long de l'examen. Elle avait tout de suite oublié sa dispute, se voyant annonçant l'heureuse nouvelle à son mari. L'enfant de Byakuya en elle. À cette idée son cœur avait sauté de joie!

C'était donc ça les douleurs dorsales et abdominales? Et la fatigue? Si c'était le signe d'une petite vie qui s'épanouissait en elle, elle les acceptait avec joie! Elle avait amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir l'homme de sa vie à ses côtés. Elle voulait l'embrasser, parler avec lui du futur de leur enfant. Elle avait même tout un tas de noms qui filaient comme des étoiles filantes dans sa tête!

Ensuite le médecin avait exigé d'en refaire une autre d'échographie. Quelque chose n'allait pas?

_-Ce n'est pas le bébé?_ s'était-elle affolée.

-_Il n'y a pas de bébé madame_, avait prononcé avec regret le professionnel.

Le petit cœur de Hisana s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Il n'y avait pas de bébé mais il y avait une masse dans le petit bassin. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire avait demandé Hisana. Sans lui donner une réponse convenable, on lui fit refaire des tas d'examens. Lorsque tout fut finit, on dit qu'on la contacterait, mais non avait-elle dit alors. Elle resterait, elle était bien trop angoissée pour retourner chez elle. Enfin au petit matin, la cancérologue était venue la voir.

Dès lors, tout ce dont son cerveau était capable de se souvenir remontait au moment où elle s'était assise en face d'une médecin à la longue tresse qui lui disait:

_-Kuchiki-san, nous avons les résultats de l'échographie que nous avons faite plusieurs fois. Nous avons trouvé une masse dans le petit bassin._

Hisana ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire.

-_C'est grave?_ avait-elle donc demandé.

-I_solé, non. Mais il se trouve que vous avez aussi un épanchement liquidien dans l'abdomen. Nous avons trouvé des lésions diffuses sur le péritoine. _La médecin fit une courte pause avant de reprendre d'une voix douce et compatissante_. Vous vous plaigniez bien de douleurs au dos et dans la poitrine?_

Hisana avait la bouche trop sèche pour répondre, elle dodelina faiblement de la tête.

_-Kuchiki-san, les scanners, l'IRM et les échographies sont formels._

Ça y est, elle allait l'entendre. À partir de ce moment sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant plus sombre et plus tragique. En fait, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de la bouche d'Unohana-sensei. Elle savait. Elle savait déjà.

-_Vous avez un cancer des ovaires._

Le reste, elle l'avait entendu comme à travers un tunnel. C'était loin, ce que la femme disait n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Elle entendit vaguement que la plupart de ces cancers étaient dûs à des causes génétiques, que la maladie était généralement détecté à un stade avancé parce que vraiment difficile à diagnostiquer. Le cancer pouvait s'étendre progressivement de l'ovaire au pelvis, envahir le péritoine et enfin disséminer des métastases au poumon, au foie et parfois au cerveau.

Quand elle n'entendit plus la voix du médecin, elle ne posa qu'une question, une seule. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle sentait son cœur qui martelait douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique.

_-Est-ce que c'est mortel?_

Silence_._

_-Oui._

Maintenant, elle était dans le taxi qui la ramenait chez elle, les larmes coulant librement. Elle ne pensait absolument pas à quelque chose comme « Je ne veux pas mourir » ou encore « Je suis trop jeune, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vivre ». Non, elle se demandait simplement mais douloureusement comment elle allait annoncer ça à Rukia et à Byakuya. Son Byakuya.

* * *

**Kyoufu= peur**

**Votre avis sincère?**


End file.
